


young

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Summary: This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	young

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.   
> Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.

• Arthur had always been used to protect his loved ones but your young age made him want to protect you even more.

• In the beginning of your relationship, he’d tend to do too much sometimes and it’d upset you because you hated to be treated like a baby. It would often lead to the same arguments during which you’d complain and Arthur would scream that he had no other choice.

• However, one day, something came out of his mouth that shocked and hurt both of you. The arguments had built the same as usual but this time, Arthur blurted “John died because I wasn’t there to protect him! I don’t want it to happen again!” and the room suddenly went silent. Mouth opened in shock, you hurried to comfort Arthur who was now starting to cry by the log fire, cause it had all been too much for the poor man to handle.

• That night, you apologized countless times and comforted him by listening to him recount everything that John and he used to do before the war, all the tricks he had taught him to pull on Tommy, etc.

• When your relationship was still quite new, Arthur was fearing telling his family, afraid of the judgments they could hold. And since it had always been family before anything else, he was hoping that they wouldn’t make him choose.

• Of course, Tommy was the first to know, always, and he had offered to be the one that would subtly bring up the news every now and then. This helped a lot and in no time, all the Shelby’s had approved of your relationship. Plus, they almost all held a grudge against Linda given how much she had hurt Arthur in the past and you were like that breath of fresh air that would, hopefully, heal Arthur’s wounds.

• Arthur would often feel insecure about your age gap and mostly about the fact that he was the older one. He’d be afraid of the tasteless jokes or rumors that people could make. Another irrational fear he had was that someday you’d wake up and somehow realize that he was ‘too old for you and that you’d rather give up everything to be with a guy your age’.

• Jealousy was also one of his worst demons but Tommy would always be nearby, ready to hold and calm him down so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

• Among the many things Arthur loved about you, he loved how young you made him feel as if you had given him a second chance to catch up on his young years that he had lost to the war.

• You’d always help him relieve all the stress and tension that his work could make him build up.

• Despite how sweet the man is, let’s be honest, he loved that you’d let him be the man in charge after being under Tommy’s orders all day.

• Everyone would also often say that Arthur’s eyes held so much love but only when he’d look at you.

• He will always be thankful that you helped him quit or at least lower his drinking habit by much.

• The fact that you chose him among all the other younger men made him feel so special and Tommy would always make sure to remind him, especially when he’d feel a bit insecure.

• Everyone was fond of your relationship and the little attentions you two could have for each other.

• His brothers found it actually adorable that you had motivated Arthur to draw more and journal about his feelings. Of course, at first, Arthur had found this 'activity’ ridiculous because it was a 'women thing’ but after being reprimanded, he agreed to give it a try.

• During the first few weeks, you were the one who had to remind him to write an entry but then, he was used to it and would even come to bed a bit later because “Wait a secon’, I have to write a little somethin’, love”.

• He’d also often joke around and would threaten you to “write it down tonight” when you wouldn’t be nice enough to him and it had even become a cute inside joke that you two shared.


End file.
